User talk:Roget1030
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fantasy University Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Doppler-Ganger Effect page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elonka (Talk) 01:36, November 24, 2010 Re: Formatting Personally, I don't think there should be much of a difference. Most of the important information seem to be in the infoboxes anyway. In the infobox template there's a space for progession, so it can be applied to linear quests but left out for the others. Daily quests can just be marked out. Information that's not included in the infoboxes can be put in the page, e.g. the wall of text when you're accepting the quest, the wall of text when you return to the quest giver, a walkthrough etc. At least, that's what I think. Emethyst 11:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :D Stat Abbreviations I know what you mean about the abbreviations. I've tried it three different ways, fully spelled, 2-3 letter abbreviations and the longer psuedo-abbreviations. Fully spelled out is just so much redundant information that I think it distracts from the important content. Abbreviated can be confusing to people who aren't totally familiar with the system, and the psuedo abbreviations has the worst of both worlds, IMO. One thing I was considering was adding another column for the fully spelled stat names to the left of the flawed column thusly: But... BUT, I think this could get difficult to follow when you're looking at a wall of rows. Haha, at this rate we're going to end up with fifty variations for people to pick from! ElvenFury 03:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury Ha! That's IT! You've found it. This way avoids redundant info, is easy to read, and the data lines up when you have a ton of rows. You, dear Fury, are brilliant! I just got an additional 15 scrolls that are not currently in the table, so looking forward to entering those in the new format. Fabulous job! Roget1030 06:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Really? What scrolls? I thought I had listed all the ones available. :-X ElvenFury 12:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury Enchantments 2.0 Hey, man, thanks for proofing those tables, and for adding those ingredients. It's nice to feel done (until they release the 17+ scrolls anyway). ElvenFury 18:31, December 5, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury =Condensed Enchantment Table= Level 1-4 Scrolls The Element for these recipes depends on the quality/level as follows: Flawed: Obtainium (Level 1) Decent: Justsittingthereium (Level 2) Proficient: Easytogetium (Level 3) Perfect: Inyourinventorium (Level 4) Re: World's most horrible popout : I really don't understand why they insist on using this feature, but I suppose we have no choice. Do you have an example of how to hard code the width of a column? ElvenFury 19:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury Yes, though I don't think it will be necessary to hardcode most of the columns. If you check the code I posted, you will see I just used the nowrap style on the cell with the longest text, and th works nicely. Unfortunately, the headmaster's bathwater is going to be too long even if we condense the stat names, I think. Using the element images with their full name as alt text saves a ton of real estate. I just wish we could ditch the wiki sidebar, but no joy there. Do you have any justsittingthereium so we can add that icon? : Unfortunately the 100% isn't working for me. The table above still shows the pop-out link on my browser. Although, the ingredients are still mostly legible. ElvenFury 20:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury Too strange! What browser are you using? I tested the 100% style in firefox, Safari, and IE and it worked in all three. I only modified the scroll table on this page, not the one above it. Can you try clearing your cache and reloading? (also, ar you on IM? Might make this a tad easier. ^_^ ) Roget1030 20:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : I'm using Fifefox 3.6.13 on Mac OSX 10.4.11. I've cleared my cache and double checked, but it's still not showing up right for me. In the meantime, check out the table I made on my talk page. I limited the scroll name column to 85 pixels, and that seems to do the trick. Also, I abbreviated proficient and Droplet of the Headmaster's Bath Water. Let me know what you think. Oh, and is there a file repository somewhere where I can add the element images? ElvenFury 20:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury : Oh, and I'm not on any IM program at the moment. I know, I know, I need to get one. Call me old fashioned. ElvenFury 20:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) "You're old fashioned." As for the Firefox problem...*sigh*. The Wikia admins MUSt be still playing with this code, b/c while the 100% trick now works in IE7+ and Safari...it's sudden;y hit or miss in Firefox, and it wasn't even last night (I have screen caps). So, that said...looks like it's 662px for now, though I know THAt has trouble being interpreted properly in IE. The abbreviaton for Proficient isn't necessary, just use font -1 on it. The headmaster's bath water might be a problem, since people tend to use ctrl-F to find ingredients on the tables. Give font -4 a try, and see if that makes it fit. As for the file repository, I already uploaded all but 5 or so of the icons, so just go to the image page for the filenames (i use the batch upload tool to make that go MUCH faster).. Check the contributions section of my user page if you're having trouble finding the images. Roget1030 20:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : I'll try that out, but I don't remember seeing those options at the top of the editor. Is there an html tag for that? I'm just learning the code as I go here. What's the limit in IE? If it's just a few pixels we can stick to the lower of the two. ElvenFury 21:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow, you're using the edit toolbar? I'm just coding directly in wiki markup for the most part. I'll see if I can find the toolbar equivalent to the font tags, although you can just clck View Source on my tables for a clear example. Roget1030 21:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : I switch back and forth between the source and the editor modes. I don't have the ninja skillz to do it all in source, but once I've seen the code I can apply it elsewhere. I just don't know what the tags are for different font sizes. ElvenFury 02:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Screw it. I just made all of the text size 90% and truncated some of the element names. The full names are still at the top of each table if anyone is ctrl+Fing their way along. If you want to add images or anything, knock yourself out, but I think this will suffice for now. The hover-names of the elements wasn't working in Firefox anyway. Merry Christmas! ElvenFury 03:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC)